3 New Nations
by Lizardgirl135
Summary: This is a story of a famous band that meets the Hetalia crew. Chaos mentions of YAOI and all around crazyness made by me and some friends. Fairly cracky and it's kind of a 'What would happen Hetalia was real, and what we would do'. Over all very silly.


**Hi guys I'm back, and no this is not the sequel to B&M, however I will be posting that soon. Oh, and I'm having trouble with the title, please leave suggestions. This is a story that I my friend Maddie on deviant art, my friend on fanfiction ****grellsmidnightlover****, and I came up with. Each chapter is a different POV, and we wrote this as the OCs being us. Mine is Cynthia, Maddie's is Maddie, and grellsmidnightlover is Maia. And this is set in the future, but by only a few years. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah.**

**~#~#~#~#~prologue~#~#~#~#~**

Cynthia's POV

Hi my name is Cynthia T., though you may know me by my stage name Lizzy. It's been my nickname for God only knows how long. I say stage name because I am the lead singer in a famous band called The Bad Touch Trio. Yes, yes, calm your inner Hetalia fan girl/boy down. Our band was formed in 2015. We never wrote our own songs, but instead brought back some classic rock n' roll, punk, etc. songs and put our own spin on them. We had permission of course. Like I said earlier I am the lead singer, Maia is the lead guitarist, and Maddie is the drummer. We've been friends since high school, where we named ourselves the bad touch trio of said high school. The term 'bad tough trio' comes from our favorite anime Hetalia. This anime is about personifications of the nation stereotypes. The 'Bad touch trio' or the 'Bad friends trio' if you prefer, is made of Spain (Maddie), Prussia (Maia), and France (me). The name followed us and we became more and more famous, so we made it our name. We thought that Hetalia was nothing but an anime. Boy we were wrong. As it turns out it is all true down to the very last detail. And I must say that the way we found out the truth is fairly amusing. You see, Alfred F. Jones aka America, heard about our band and became a fan. We met backstage after one of our concerts and he asked me out. On our six month anniversary he told me who he really was and that all of the other nations are real too. Of course after being told this my mind exploded with fangirlism. About a year later we broke up, however we remained friends.

~#~#~#~#~chapter one ~#~#~#~#~

Cynthia's POV

Today we, the Bad Touch Trio, had a concert in our home town of Louisville, Ky. We rocked out, had fun, signed autographs, and all of that band stuff. Little did we know that back stage Alfred was waiting, along with some of the other nations.

"Damn I'm beat!" I said walking back to our dressing rooms.

"Tell me about it, I think I'm going to take a nap." Maddie replied.

"Oh come on guys," Maia said energetically, "let's go party, go to the old hot spots, walk Bardstown, let go have some FUN!"

Maddie and I looked at each other, rolled our eyes, and said "fine but let's rest a bit first."

"Awesome!"

~#~#~#~#~

We entered our individual dressing rooms; little did I know that I was not alone.

I closed the door letting out a loud sigh. _It's been a loooong day! _ I flicked on the lights only to be grabbed from behind and pulled into a hug. I screamed, what else do you think I would do? It was only when I heard the stranger say, "Lizzy it's me stop screaming!" did I stop.

Maia and Maddie came running into my room asking if I was ok, and what they see causes them to start laughing their asses off.

I'm chasing Alfred around the room shouting things like, "get your bloody ass back here so I can kill you!" and "damn it Al you'll regret doing that!" Then we hear some things that puts an end to it all… many other laughs and chuckles. Automatically I scream and cling to the person closest to me, Alfred, and ask, "who the HELL is there!"

Alfred only chuckles and says, "Oh I brought some friends over, I know you won't mind."

"Like HELL I won't mind, you ASS!"

"You'll see why, come out guys!"

What we made us freeze and our jaws drop.

~#~#~#~#~

**Soooo what do you all think? Please comment.**


End file.
